Gorilla Grodd(Justice League Action)
Real Identity: '''Grodd '''Appearances: Mxy's Mix-Up, The Brain Buster, Harley Goes Ape!, and System Error (Robot) Powers/Skills: Enhanced Strength and Unarmed Combat Voiced By: David Sobolov Gorilla Grodd is a super intelligent, megalomanical gorilla who has clashed with the Justice League. Grodd led 30-40 gorilla soldiers armed with ray guns on an assault of the United Nations Building. He intended to kidnap the delegates and end the human domination of Earth. He and his army touched down in several flying transports. Grodd declared no mercy for the human slime and they were going to take over the world. He urged them to fight for Gorilla City and simian kind everywhere. With United Nations delegates in danger of abduction, Grodd pressed his soldiers on by ranting on how humans were puny and inferior in both mind and body. Superman whisked several off the face of the building then threw them on top of Grodd. Grodd was annoyed to hear Batman refer to his plans as "routine" and charged. Batman threw several smoke balls into Grodd's open mouth then prompted Superman to execute "Caged Heat." Superman grabbed the flagpoles adorning the United Nations lawn. Batman grabbed Grodd and tossed him on top of the pile of his soldiers. Superman threw the poles down then super heated them with his heat vision. Grodd was given a rare opportunity when Mr. Mxyzptlk suddenly appeared in protest of the situation being over with. Mxyzptlk was irritated with Stargirl not knowing who he was and Batman's assessment of him so he turned the flagpoles into giant bananas. Grodd and his soldiers dispersed. To make matters worse, he switched the minds of Batman, Superman, and Stargirl into each other's bodies. Batman directed them to continue with trying to stop Grodd. While Batman excelled in Stargirl's body, Superman struggled in Batman's and Stargirl in Superman's. Superman attempted to gut punch Grodd with Batman's fist and only hurt himself. Grodd swatted him aside. Grodd decided to take advantage of the opportunity and crush the Justice League. Stargirl grabbed a gorilla and threw him into Grodd. Superman attempted to use a Batarang but Grodd ducked and it hit Superman in the face while he rummaged through the utility belt pouches. Superman wanted to shift the fight to Mxyztplk and Stargirl suggested back up, specifically Firestorm. Batman misinterpreted her intent but summoned the Brave Squad nonetheless. Grodd kicked Batman and his soldiers surrounded the trio. Just as he gave the command to finish them off, Bravo Squad arrived and Firestorm addressed Grodd with what he referred to as a "pretty gangster hero arrival line." Mxyzptlk refused to let them ruin the fun and conjured The Big Wheel of Body Switching. Grodd remarked it was pretty as it spun everyone's minds around. Flash found himself in Zatanna's body and tried to run around Grodd, only to get swatted aside. Grodd gathered his soldiers to destroy the League but he was too late. Professor Stein tricked Mxyzptlk into saying his named backwards and vanquished him. The Justice League returned to their rightful bodies. Grodd and his army were arrested and placed into five paddy wagons total. A robot sent by Mr. Mind broke into a maximum security facility. It bypassed Riddler and Grodd during its scans and broke out Lex Luthor only. Gorilla Grodd outfitted an apparatus on Titano's head and took control it by wearing a special helmet. He just had to press his fists together and issue a verbal command. Grodd marched on Metropolis and continued his campaign to crush humanity. Superman soon approached. Titano blasted Superman with its Kryptonite vision. Grodd commanded Titano to destroy him. Titano sat and sucked its thumb. Grodd pressed his fists and issued the command over again. Stargirl lifted Superman to safety and surfed away on her Cosmic Staff. Superman came up with a solution for the beams and asked her to keep the civilians out of danger until he came back. Stargirl tried to fight Titano but was knocked into a jewelry store that happened to be pilfered by Harley Quinn. Grodd directed Titano to grab Stargirl but he got Harley instead by accident. Grodd didn't know who she was nor was he interested in forming a criminal alliance. Harley recognized Titano from the days of when she studied at S.T.A.R. Labs and sang their special song. Grodd found the song idiotic and simian-offensive. He ordered Titano to dispose of her. Titano threw her towards a building but Superman swooped in and caught her. Grodd was amused Superman was wearing a lead suit but was still confident in his virtually indestructible globe. Superman flew all the way to the Fortress of Solitude then flew back to the city right to the globe and cracked it. Grodd corrected himself and stated it was practically virtually. Titano piled three construction vehicles on Superman and tore up his suit then blasted him with Kryptonite again. Stargirl used her staff to hurl the four vehicles into the globe. It shattered and Grodd fell onto the street below. Titano regained control of himself. He grabbed Grodd. Grodd tried to call no hard feelings but Titano hurled him across the city. Grodd happened to crash through the roof into the rear of a Metropolis Police Department paddywagon. Harley soon joined Grodd. Grodd apologized for trying to destroy her and cited it was in the heat of battle. Harley accepted and used a lockpick to get her cuffs off. Grodd admitted he often had trouble letting his emotions overrule his intellect and it was his biggest failing. Harley got out a notepad and pen and asked him if he wanted to talk about it. Grodd supposed it all started years ago in Gorilla City. He stopped and asked if she wasn't going to sing again. Harley promised she wouldn't. Category:DC Universe Category:Gorilla Category:Superman Rogues Gallery Category:Batmans Rogue Gallery Category:Mind Control Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Justice League Rogues Gallery Category:Genius Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Animals Category:Primates Category:Scientists